Being There For You
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Studio 60 fic Harriet is attacked and Matt's the one to help her through it. How will it effect the show and their relationship? Chapter 11
1. Being The For You

**Hey! Here's a new fic!! It's set after 'The Harriet Dinner' although Matt doesn't have a drug addiction! Please review and let me know what you think!! **

**Enjoy!!!**

**Being There For You**

Harriet glanced at her watch as she left the studio. It was 8:10pm on Monday, she was happy to finally get home. Things had been strange at work the last few days. She was dating Luke Scott again and she told Matthew that they were over for good. Although they tried to work together still everyone could tell there was some tension between them.

"Miss Hayes."

She turned and smiled at Lenny. He was one of the cleaners, there was something she found a little creepy about him, but otherwise he was pretty harmless.

"Hey, Lenny, how's it going?" She asked, walking towards him.

"Good, I guess... it's my last day today." He told her. "I'm moving to New York."

"Oh, well we'll miss you." She told him. "Good luck."

"Thank you." He smiled. "Hey, can you help me with something?"

"Uh, sure... I guess." She replied.

"Okay, come on."

"Where we going?" She asked as she followed him down an ally beside the studio.

Once they were half way down the ally, he turned and pushed her against the wall.

"What are you doing?" She asked, trying to push him away.

"You know you want this." He told her, pressing his lips against hers hard.

"Get off!" She tried to hit him but he grabbed her arm.

"Shut up!" He ordered.

Harriet kept struggling but he was too strong for her...

Matt left the studio, not really looking forward to going home. He had nothing to do. Harriet was probably out with Luke, even if she wasn't, she wouldn't want to do anything with him. He wasn't sure what Danny was up to but was pretty sure he was with Jordan.

He stopped when he heard a noise in the ally and was about to walk towards his car, that's when he heard it again. Curiosity got the better of him and he headed for the ally, getting concerned when he heard quiet sobs, as he got closer.

He paused when he saw Harriet, sat on the floor, her knees pulled tightly to her chest, sobbing with her head down. He quickly moved to her side but when he reached her, she tried to push him away.

"Hey, its me..." He told her. "It's okay, it's me."

"Matt?" She asked, finally having the courage to look up when she did, more tears fell from her eyes and she threw herself into his arms.

"It's okay." He said holding her. "What's happened?"

She didn't speak, she just held onto him tighter as she cried harder.

"Harriet, you're scaring me." He told her. "What's happened?"

"He... he... he said he wanted help..." She managed to choke out between sobs. "He grabbed me and wouldn't let me go..."

"What?" Matt whispered, fear was creeping over him as he started to work out what had happened. "Did he... did he... rape..."

He couldn't finish the sentence but she didn't need him too.

She nodded slightly. "I was so scared."

"It's okay...I'm here now...I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again." He assured her.

"He wouldn't let me go..." She whispered again, burying her face in his chest.

"Harri, we... we need to get you to the hospital."

"No."

"It'll be okay..." He assured her.

"I can't."

"I'll be there with you." He said. "I won't leave your side."

"You promise?" She asked.

"I promise."

She nodded slightly and let him help her up. He put his arm around her waist as he led her towards his car.

XxXxX

They had checked Harriet out at the hospital and they said there were no physical injuries. Then they had to talk to the police and Matt keep his promise, he didn't leave her for one second.

Once she was allowed home, she said she didn't want to go to her house and he told her, she could stay at his. Harriet glanced at him from the passenger seat as he drove to his house. She really didn't want to be alone and Matt was the only person she left safe around. She knew it really should be Luke or even Jordan or Jeannie but the idea of being alone with someone other then Matt, scared the hell out of her.

Once they were parked in his driveway he turned to look at her.

"Okay?" he asked.

She nodded silently.

"I can call someone if you want." He offered.

"No, I don't... I don't want to be with anyone else." She whispered.

"Okay." he nodded, slightly.

They walked into the house and Matt led her upstairs to the guest room.

"You sure you'll be okay in here?" He asked. "My bed is more comfortable, you can take that and I'll stay here."

"No, this is fine, thank you." She assured him.

"Well, okay...Look, why don't you take a shower or something... and I'll cook some food."

"I'm not really hungry." She told him.

"I know but you should try and eat something."

"I guess..."

"I'll be right downstairs if you need me." He told her. "You know where everything is so just help yourself, okay?"

"Okay..." She nodded. "Matt."

He stopped in the doorway and looked back at her.

"Thank you."

"Believe me, you don't have to thank me." He assured her. He smiled once more before going downstairs.

Harriet sat on the bed for a few minutes, thinking about everything and started to cry again. She finally forced herself to get up and go into the bathroom for a shower. She spent nearly an hour under the hot water, scrubbing her skin but she still felt dirty.

Matt didn't really feel like cooking and decided to make some chicken salad. Whilst he waited for Harriet to come down, he sat at the table, deep in thought.

He couldn't believe this had happened to Harriet. No one deserved this to happen, least of all Harriet. She told him who the guy was and that he used to work at the studio but Matt couldn't remember who he was. Which was kind of a good thing as all he wanted to do now was go out and kill the guy.

He looked up when he heard the door open and was surprised to see Harriet wearing one of his old t-shirts and a pair of his shorts.

"Hey."

"Hi...I hope you don't mind... I didn't have anything else..." She explained the clothes.

"Not a problem." He smiled slightly. "Come on, sit down... I've made some salad, it's not much..."

"It looks good." She said, as he put some on a plate for her.

He watched her as she played with the food on her plate, occasionally taking small mouthfuls until she finally pushed the plate away.

"I'm sorry, I just can manage any more."

"It's okay." He told her, carrying the plates over to the sink.

She watched him, wondering why he was being like this after the way she had treated him lately, especially at her awards dinner.

"Is there anything else you want?" He asked her.

"No, no... I think I'm just going to head to bed." She told him, standing up.

"Uh, yeah, good idea." He nodded but he knew neither of them would get any sleep that night. "I'm just going to finish these dishes."

"Okay, well...night."

"Night." He smiled slightly at her again.

Harriet couldn't relax, every little noise made her jump. After 30 minutes, she heard Matt coming up the stairs and go into his room. She slowly got out of the bed and creped down to his room.

Matt sat up slightly and turned on the light by his bed when he heard the door open.

"Hey, everything okay?" He asked, concerned.

"I didn't want to be alone..." She said quietly. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Well, of course..." He told her. "If your sure..."

"Yes." She told him, crawling onto the bed next to him.

"You're sure, you're okay with this?" He asked. "You're not scared."

She looked at him, tears in her eyes again. "I feel safe when I'm with you."

He reached out and gently brushed some tears that had started rolling down her face away with his thumb.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you again."

"I know." She nodded, moving closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you." She said, holding him tighter.

"No problem." He whispered.


	2. Strong

**Hey, guys sorry I made you wait for this part! But it's here now! Hope you like it!! Please review and let me know what you think!! **

**Enjoy!!! **

**Being There For You**

**Strong: **

Matt got to work late the next day, he had wanted to stay with Harriet but she told him to go to work. She wasn't ready to be around anyone else yet and promised him she'd stay at his house and would call him if there was anything she needed.

"You're late today." Danny commented, who was waiting for him in his office.

"Yeah, I over slept." Matt replied, sitting down behind his desk. "Did I miss anything?"

"Harriet called in sick." Danny told him.

"Okay." Matt answered.

"She's got the flu."

"Okay."

"She's out for at a least week."

"Okay."

"You don't seem very concerned."

"It's the flu... people get it." Matt shrugged, dropping into his chair.

"Are you feeling okay?" Danny asked. "You don't look so good either."

"I'm just tired, didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Just couldn't sleep."

"Okay." Danny stood up. "I'll be in my office."

Matt nodded, opening his laptop, pretending to start work but once he was alone, he leaned back in his chair, running his hands over his face.

XxXxX

"Did you hear?" Tom said, walking into Simon's dressing room. "Harriet's out for a week."

"Why?"

"The flu."

"Really? She was okay yesterday."

"Well, that's what Danny just told me..." Tom shrugged. "They're going to have to re-write some stuff."

"This is going to be a fun week." Simon stated as Tom left the room.

XxXxX

"Matt?" Danny stood at the door of the office, trying to get his attention but all he was doing was staring down at his desk. "Matt?"

"Huh?" He looked up; he had been watching the phone. Waiting for Harriet to call him and let him know she was okay.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"Sure..." Matt nodded.

"Okay, well do you want to go get some lunch?"

"Its lunch time already?" Matt looked at his watch, seeing it was almost 1pm.

"Yeah, probably doesn't feel like it because you only turned up 2 hours ago." Danny replied. "But come on...you look like you could do with a break."

"No, I can't... I've got to work on this." He gestured to the laptop, sighing when the saw the page was still blank.

"It's only Monday, don't put yourself under so much pressure." Danny told him, sitting on the edge of the desk. "We can't have you getting sick too."

"I told you, I'm fine." Matt rolled his eyes, as he started to type. "Besides, like you said I've only been here a couple of hours so I don't need a break just yet."

"Okay if that's what you want." Danny stood up. "I won't be gone long."

"Yeah." Matt nodded but didn't look up from the computer.

After a few minutes of typing, Matt realised none of it made sense. He sighed and deleted it all before picking up the phone and dialling the number for his own house.

"Harriet? It's me, pick up..." Matt said to the answer machine and a second later he heard the phone being picked up.

"Hey."

"Hey, how you doing?" Matt asked.

"I'm okay... you don't need to check up on me." She told him.

"I know but I wanted too."

"Okay."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Matt..." She sighed.

"Please, talk to me." He stated. "Don't try and act like everything is okay."

"I'm not..." She claimed. "Look, you'd better go before someone over hears... I'll see you later, okay?"

Matt sighed. "Okay... just...just promise to call me if you need anything."

"You'll be the first person on my list."

"Okay, good." He smiled slightly. "Bye."

"Bye."

He kept the phone held to his ear until he heard the line go dead before replacing it in the receiver. He sat thinking about everything for a moment before Suzanne walked into the room, breaking his train of thoughts.

"As you're not going out for lunch would you like me to order you some in?" She asked.

"No, I think I'll be okay."

"Okay, let me know if you change your mind..." She started to turn when he stopped her.

"Actually, is there anything that I need to do today?" He asked.

"You mean except write the show before Friday?" She questioned.

He rolled his eyes. "I mean, do I need to be at the studio for any reason?"

"No." She answered.

"Good... because I'm going to work from home today." He told her, standing up. "Can you let Andy, Lucy and Darius know... tell them to email any pitches to me..."

"Uh, okay..."

"Anyone can reach me on the phone." He started to pack up his laptop. "Oh and tell Danny that it's because I can't concentrate here... its not because I'm getting sick."

"Sure." Suzanne nodded slightly. "Was there anything else?"

"Nope, I think that's it." He pulled on his jacket. "I'll see you tomorrow."

XxXxX

Harriet had decided to clean Matt's house to keep herself busy. She had just finished scrubbing the kitchen when she heard keys in the door. She frowned slightly confused and tensed in fear.

"Matt?" She called out.

"Hey." He walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't need to be there to write so I decided to work here this afternoon." He told her.

"You don't need to do that..." She started.

"Yes I do." He insisted, giving her a look telling her not to bother trying to argue with him.

"Fine." She sighed. "But at least let me make you lunch."

"I'd rather talk." He took hold of her arm gently to stop her from walking away.

"Matt, I told you. I'm okay."

"You're forgetting that I know you...and I know you're not okay." He answered. "And its okay for you to be scared...hurt... angry..."

"I told you..."

"You don't have to be strong around me." He cut in softly. "I can be strong for you."

Harriet looked down at her hand, fighting the urge to break down and cry.

Matt reached out and took her hands in one of his; using the other to lift her to chin so she was looking at him again.

"Let me look after you..." He whispered.

"I'm such an idiot..." She claimed, a few tears rolling down her cheek. "It's my own fault... I shouldn't have gone with him."

"No, don't do that…" He told her, using his thumb to brush away the tears. "Don't blame yourself...nothing can excuse what he did... it doesn't matter whether you went with him or if he jumped you from behind...its not your fault."

"But..."

"It's not, okay?"

She looked at him for a moment before silently nodding. He saw her fighting with her emotions and stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her gently. The action made her cry harder as she buried her face in his chest. She only pulled away when his cell started to ring.

"You'd better answer that." She said, wrapping her own arms around herself.

He sighed and pulled the phone out of his pocket. "Hello...I'm at home...I'm fine...I'm not sick!!! Danny... Will you listen to me? I don't need to see a doctor..."

Harriet walked over to the sink and about to start cleaning again but accidentally knocked some of the clean products onto the floor. She turned and mouthed 'sorry' to Matt, who was still on the phone.

"Um, it was nothing... just some bottles falling to the floor...I was cleaning... What? Why would a woman be here?" Matt rolled his eyes at Danny's comment. "I don't have a girlfriend... I'm sure... I think I'd know... Oh Haha... And why is it so hard to believe that I'm cleaning? I do clean! Yes I do! Y'know what, I need to get some work done... I'll see you tomorrow... yeah... bye."

"How are things down at the studio?" Harriet asked, as both Matt and her bent down to pick up the bottles.

"It's okay." He told her. "Danny thinks that I'm gonna come down with the flu too."

"Sorry."

"Don't be crazy...it's not your fault." He told her. "And anyway, it wouldn't be such a bad thing if they did think I was sick... at least I'd be able to stay here with you."

"You can't do that... the show needs you."

"I don't care about the show." He claimed as they stood up.

"Yes you do."

"Okay, I do but at the moment I'd rather be here with you."

"That's sweet."

"I wasn't trying to be sweet," he told her.

"I know." She managed a small smile.

"Come on..." He took her hand, leading her out of the kitchen.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to sit down and watch a movie or something."

"No, you've got work to do."

"I can do it later..." He told her. "I got all week."

"Matt..."

"Neither of us got any sleep last night..." He reminded her. "Lets just relax for a few hours."

"Okay... that does sound good." She replied.

"Right, so it's agreed...What do you want to watch?"

"Anything."

"Okay..." He walked towards the TV and put a DVD in.

"This is my favourite." She said once she realised what it was.

"I know." He smiled at her.

This time she gave him a proper smile and shifted closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. It wasn't even 20 minutes into the movie before they both were asleep.


	3. Spies

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming!! I love them all!! Here's the next part!! **

**Enjoy!!! **

**Being There For You**

**Spies **

"Hey, you decided to be on time today." Danny commented as Jordan and him walked into Matt's office.

"Yeah, I've got work to do." He replied, not looking up from his laptop. "What can I do for you?"

"We're here to grill you about yesterday." Danny told him.

"We are?" Jordan frowned, looking at him and then back to Matt. "What happened yesterday?"

"Nothing happened yesterday." Matt mumbled as he typed. "Just Danny's over active imagination."

"You were with a woman!" Danny insisted. "Who was she?"

"You got a new girlfriend?" Jordan added.

"No! She was no one." Matt sighed, for the first time looking up at them.

"Ha! So there was someone with you." Danny pointed at him accusingly.

"It was the cleaner..." Matt answered quickly. "I hired a cleaner."

"Yeah right! So why wouldn't you tell me that?" Danny inquired.

"Because you'd call me lazy for not cleaning myself."

"Wait, so you're sleeping with your cleaner?" Jordan asked, confused.

"I'm not sleeping with anyone!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, maybe that's the problem... maybe that's why you're so frustrated." Danny suggested.

"So, you haven't got a girlfriend?" Jordan questioned, causing Matt to start banging his head on the desk.

"Yeah, he does..."

"How do you know?" Jordan turned to look at him.

"Because I know he's keeping something from me." Danny told her. "And I know he doesn't care whether his house is clean or not...and I heard someone with him when I called him yesterday afternoon."

"Why wasn't he here?"

"Because he was with his new girlfriend."

"You let him ditch work to see his girlfriend?" She questioned.

"Well, I would have been hypercritical to stop him."

"Why?"

"Because at the time I was out with you..."

"I'm your boss... it's different."

They were so caught up in the conversation they didn't notice Matt get up and leave the office, heading down to the writers room.

"How is it different?" Danny asked.

"It was business."

"Oh, I didn't realise...Does that mean, I can charge the lunch I forked out on to the company?"

"No."

"It was a lunch date!" He insisted. "Admit it."

"No!"

"Matt, back me up..." Danny's voice trailed off when he saw Matt's chair was empty. He looked around the room. "When did he leave?"

"I'm not sure..." Jordan answered; they both were silent for a while. "Do you think he's gone to sleep with his cleaner again?"

Danny just looked at her before turning and silently leaving.

"What?" She asked, following him.

XxXxX

"Hey, it's only me." Matt said, when Harriet answered her cell phone. "I'll be leaving work soon, do you want me to stop by on my way home."

"Um, actually...I...I hope you don't mind but I'm still at yours." She replied.

"Oh, of course I don't mind." He told her. "But I thought you were going home."

"I couldn't..." She said. "I can't stand the idea of being there all alone."

"It's okay... you can stay with me for as long as you need to." He assured her.

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Not at all..." He told her. "Why don't I stop off at yours on the way back and pick you up some clean clothes and stuff."

"Are you sure don't mind?"

"It's fine. I'll be home soon, okay?"

"Okay, thank you."

"You don't have to thank me... I want to do it."

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you soon then."

"Yeah, I won't be much longer."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Who was that?"

Matt jumped when he saw Danny stood by the door.

"No one." He stood up. "I'm going to take off."

"Date tonight?"

"No! I told you, I haven't got a girlfriend."

"Yeah, you did say that but I don't believe you." Danny followed him out of the office.

Matt rolled his eyes. "See you tomorrow."

"I will find out, y'know."

"Whatever." Matt called back.

XxXxX

"I thought we were going to dinner?" Jordan said as she followed Danny.

"We are." He told her. "Just got to do something first."

"Where are we?"

"Matt's house."

"Why are we at Matt's house?" Jordan asked.

"Because I want to see who his new girlfriend is."

"Why?"

"Because he won't tell me."

"So?"

"So, I need to know!"

"Why?"

"Because I know everything!" Danny claimed.

"I don't get you guys' friendship."

"You don't need too." Danny assured her.

"Aw, its muddy!"

"It won't hurt you." Danny replied, as they crouched down in front of the kitchen window.

"I'm dressed in a $600 dress... and paid $200 for my shoes, which are getting ruined in this mud just because one of my executive producers wanted to play spies!" She complained.

"You paid $800 on an outfit?" Danny looked at her, surprised. "And be careful! He'll see us."

She pulled a face at him, before picking up a plant out of the ground and put it on his head. "Here, you should have some camouflages."

He looked at her, as the dirt fell down his face and onto his suit, before smiling. "Good idea!!"

"I'm kidding... you look like an idiot!"

"At least I didn't pay $800 for it." He replied and earning a slap on the arm. "Ow!"

He turned to look back through the window and they both jumped when they saw Matt stood there, staring at them.

"I think we're busted." Danny whispered to Jordan.

"You'd make a good spy." She replied sweetly as they stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"You scared the hell out of us." Danny commented when Matt opened the door.

"I scared you? I found you too looking through my window...and you with a plant on your head..." He did a double take. "Why the hell do you have a plant on your head?"

"Camouflage... I needed to blend into the background."

"Danny...I have one plant in my garden... and it just happens to be the one on your head. What the hell were you trying to blend into?"

"You only have one plant?" Danny asked, turning to look back into the garden. "Why do you only have one plant?"

"I don't know..."

"You should get a gardener." He suggested.

"Hey, yeah then if it doesn't work out with the cleaner..." Jordan cut in, looking around the room. "By the way, it looks like she's done a great job...can I have her number?"

"Okay, you two need to go right now." Matt started to push them towards the door.

"Oh come on, we just want to meet her." Danny claimed.

"Out!"

"Okay, fine but this isn't over!" Danny stated.

"You can just give me the number tomorrow." Jordan added, before following Danny out.

Matt rolled his eyes and closed the door. He turned around and saw Harriet stood in the doorway.

"Hey."

"Thank you...for covering for me." She said. "I know Danny will drive you crazy trying to find out what's going on."

"It's okay..." He smiled at her.

"And I know how much you hate lying to him."

"He would want to help you too, y'know." He told her. "He cares about you."

"I know..." She looked down. "I just don't think I can handle anyone else knowing...not yet."

"Well, that's okay.' He said. "Whenever you're ready."

XxXxX

Matt woke up when he heard Harriet crying... he looked down at her and saw she was having a nightmare.

"Harri...Harriet wake up." He said gently, when she opened her eyes she looked up at him. "It's okay, it was just a bad dream."

"I hate this." She cried.

"I know, me too." He said softly. "I wish I could make it go away."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Without warning, she leaned in and kissed him. At first he was surprised so he kissed back but when he realised what was going on, he broke it.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Make love to me..." She whispered.

"What?"

"I hate thinking that the last time I had sex was when..." Her voice trailed off. "I just want to be with someone I care about, again."

She kissed him again and slowly started to pull him on top of her. He knew this was too soon for her. That she was rushing things so he stopped again and moved away.

"We can't."

She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Okay...I get it..."

"Where you going?" He asked when she started to get up.

"I'll leave you alone...I'll be in the spare room."

"Harriet, no... don't go."

"It's okay, I understand."

"Understand what?"

"That I'm damaged goods...you don't want to be with me."

"No! Its not that." He insisted. "I just don't want to take advantage of you."

She sat back and looked at him. "You wouldn't be...I want it to."

"No you don't... you think you do but its too soon."

"I just...I just want to get back to normal."

"I know but it's going to take time." He said softly. "But don't worry, I'm not going anyway."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Kissing you."

"Believe me, you never have to apologise for kissing me." He smiled.

She smiled back and got back into the bed. He put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Go back to sleep." He whispered.

"Okay." She replied quietly, closing her eyes.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think!! **


	4. Useless

**Hey, guys. Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming!! **

**Enjoy!!!**

**Being There For You**

**Useless:**

Matt looked up from his breakfast when he heard Harriet's cell phone go off again.

"That's the fifth time this morning." He commented as she cut the caller off. "Who is it?"

"Luke." She said quietly, pushing the food around on her plate.

"Oh... you haven't spoken to him?" He asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"He'll get the message soon." She replied.

"Harri, you can't do that to him." He said softly. "If you want to end it with him, he needs to know."

"Wow, Matt Albie sticking up for Luke Scott."

He smiled slightly. "I'm not sticking up for him... besides the longer you leave it... the more he's going to bug you... This is Luke. He's not just going to leave it alone."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"So, you going to call him?"

"Yeah." She nodded, pulling out her cell.

She hesitated slightly.

"Want me to give you some privacy?" He asked.

"No, stay...please." She said.

"Okay."

He sat silently, listening as she told Luke that things weren't working out and she thought it would be better if they ended it now.

"You okay?" He asked her once she had hung up.

"He was very understanding." She whispered. "I thought he'd go crazy."

"Well that's good."

"I know." She smiled slightly. "At least now I can start to try and get my life back on track."

"And I'll be here to help."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Like what?"

"Being so great." She replied. "I don't deserve it...not after the way I treated you."

"Harri..."

"Matthew, I said some horrible things to you." She continued. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I care about you." He said softly. "I want to help."

"You care about me?" She asked.

"So, much." He smiled, reaching out to stroke her cheek gently.

She looked into his eyes for a few seconds before turning away. "Uh, you're going to be late for work."

"Right, yeah." He stood up. "I'll see you later?"

"You will." She nodded. "Bye."

"Bye."

_XxXxX_

Matt was watching the cast rehearse when he saw Danny and Jordan walking towards him.

"No, you two stay away from me!" He told them.

"Matty..." Danny started.

"What's going on?" Cal asked.

"I found these two stalkers, in my garden looking through the window."

"Why?" Simon questioned.

"Because he won't tell me who his new girlfriend is!" Danny replied. "I need to know!"

"I'm here for the cleaners number." Jordan said.

"You got a new girlfriend?" Tom looked at him.

"I didn't know that." Simon added.

"I haven't got a girlfriend!!!!"

"Matt?"

He turned around when he heard Suzanne call him.

"These two gentlemen would like to talk to you." She said.

"Mr Albie, sorry to interrupt but I'm Detective Ryan and this is Detective Hunt... we spoke to you a few days ago."

"Yeah, I remember." Matt said, everyone was now watching closely. "What can I do for you?"

"Maybe we should talk somewhere more private." He suggested, seeing everyone looking at them.

"Yeah, we can use my office." He nodded.

"Matt." Danny stopped him. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm sorting it." He told Danny before leading the detectives to his office.

"So, what can I do for you?" He asked closing the door.

"We'd like to go over your statement again." Ryan said. "Where did you find Miss Hayes?"

"In the ally beside the studio." He told him. "What is this about? Did you arrest this guy?"

"Yes." Hunt nodded. "But we had to release him."

"What?! How can you do that?" Matt exclaimed.

"Mr Albie, if you'd just calm down..." Ryan said. "We have no evidence to go on."

"No evidence! She told you what happened!"

"Unfortunately, it's her word against his." He replied. "He's claiming she consented to it."

"That's crazy!"

"He also said they've been in a relationship for months now and she's only accusing him of this because he threatened to let everyone know about their relationship."

"No, you're wrong!" Matt stated. "She wouldn't do that!"

"You don't need to convince us Mr Albie... but if there's anything you can think of..."

"Have you spoken to her?" He cut in.

"No, we weren't able to get hold of her at her house."

"She's staying at mine because she's too terrified to leave." Matt informed them. "Does that sound like something someone would do when they're lying."

"We understand you're angry..." Hunt started. "We'll stop by and explain everything to Miss Hayes."

"No, let me do it. Let me tell her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you'll just scare her even more." He told them.

They followed him as he left the office and down the stairs to the stage.

"Matt, we need to replace Tom and Harriet's sketch with something." Andy said.

"How about a sketch about two cops who are completely useless and couldn't catch a criminal if they tried."

Danny looked from the detectives to Matt who had his hands on a table, leaning forwards, obviously trying to calm himself.

"Mr Albie, we understand how you're feeling..." Ryan sighed.

"No, you have no clue how I feel!" Matt insisted, standing up straight and turning to face them. "If you knew how I felt, you wouldn't have let that bastard go!"

"We're on your side." Hunt added.

"It doesn't feel like it."

"Please, don't go and do anything crazy." He said. "Let us do our jobs."

Matt turned away and leaned on the table again.

"Suzanne, show them out please." He ignored his request.

"You have our number." Ryan said. "Don't make matters worse than what they already are."

"We're sorry we didn't have better news." Hunt added.

Everyone was silent, all watching Matt, who just stared ahead.

"Matt..."

"Danny...just... just don't start." Matt said, still trying to control his anger.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I'm taking the afternoon off." He said, suddenly starting to walk towards the door.

"Matt!!!" He called after him but he didn't stop.

"What do you think that was about?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know, I just hope it doesn't end with Matt being in a cell."

_XxXxX_

"Home again?" Harriet said when Matt walked in.

"Yeah, I took the afternoon off." He explained.

"Matthew, its one thing working from home but you can't just take time off." She sighed.

"We need to talk." He told her.

"What is it?" She asked, suddenly getting concerned.

Matt was silent for a few seconds, trying to find the right words to tell her. He had promised her that she'd never see this guy again. How was meant to tell her, he was walking around, free.

"Matthew..." She prompted.

"The police came to see me today." He told her.

"Really? Why?" She asked.

"Harriet... they... they released him."

She fell down onto the chair behind her. "What?"

"He's... he's saying you two were together...that you consented."

"They believe him?" She whispered.

"No, they don't..." He assured her, knelling down next to her. "But... but they have no evidence."

"So, he's going to get away it?"

"No... He won't... they'll find something." He told her. "I promise you... he won't get away with it..."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I'll keep this one." He promised.

She looked down at him and she knew he meant it.

"I just want my life back." She whispered, breaking down.

He put his arms around her. "I know..."

_XxXxX_

Harriet had another week and half off before she returned to work. Everyone noticed she had been acting weird but she claimed that she felt a little bad from the flu. Danny was still trying to figure out what was going on with Matt and the best answer he could come up with was still he had a new girlfriend. Harriet used this excuse to stay close to Matt, telling everyone she wanted to find out too, so no one questioned why she was spending most of her time in his office.

The police still hadn't found any new evidence but assured them both that they were trying. Everything was slowly getting back to how they were before, although Harriet was still living at Matt's, unknown to their friends.

6 weeks after the attack, Matt had decided to cook dinner. He wanted it to be special because he wanted to tell her that he still cared about her...that he stilled loved her but also he didn't want to rush her into a relationship. She needed to know how he felt.

"Hey, I hope you're hungry..." He started when he heard her walking into the kitchen. He frowned when he turned and saw she was crying. "What is it?"

"Matt..." She cried.

"Shh, its okay." He told her gently. "Tell me what's going on?"

"Matt... I'm... I'm pregnant." She cried harder.


	5. Love

**Hey guys! Here's the next part! Hope you like it!! Please review!! **

**Enjoy!!! **

**Being There For You**

**Love:**

"Pregnant?" Matt repeated.

"What am I going to do?" She asked him.

"Who... is it..." Matt stuttered over the question.

"I haven't... I haven't been with anyone since we split up apart from the..." She stopped and looked up at him. "That means the baby is his!"

He closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him as she started to cry. This wasn't fair; she was just beginning to get back to normal. Why did this have to happen?

She held onto him tightly, she didn't know what to do.

"It'll be okay." He whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"How?" She looked up at him.

"We'll figure something out."

"I can't get rid of it, Matthew." She told him, more tears filling her eyes. "I know that it would probably be for the best but I can't do it...I can't kill something that is apart of me... It's my child too."

"I know." He said softly. "Whatever you decide, I'll support you."

"What about my religion?" She asked. "Having a child out of wedlock is a sin."

"Harriet..."

"Oh my god, what am I going to do?"

"It'll be okay."

"How can it be okay?" She asked. "There's no right answer to this!"

"Marry me." He said before he had chance to stop himself.

"What?" She stared at him.

"Um...marry me." He repeated. "We...we can say the baby is mine."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"And you think this is the answer?" She asked, quietly. "You really think it could work?"

"Well, I know it's not the perfect situation..." He started.

"No, this is crazy." She stated. "I can't let you do this."

"Let me?" He frowned slightly.

"I know you're trying to do the right thing and its sweet but its wrong." She told him. "Thank you but... but we just can't... I'll work something out."

"Harriet." He tried to interrupt but she wouldn't let him.

"No, it's okay...I'm just going to go to bed..." She replied, starting to back towards the door.

He sighed, watching her go. He messed up. He shouldn't have said anything.

_XxXxX_

The next morning, on the way to work, they were both silent. Neither of them wanting to bring up the conversation they had the following evening. Both of them were so deep in thought that they didn't notice a car following behind them.

Once they got to the studio, they both went their separate ways. Matt was sat at his desk, thinking about it all when Danny walked in.

"Okay, explain." He told him, sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

"What?" Matt asked, not hearing him.

"You've been acting really weird lately... I want to know why."

Matt sighed. "Danny..."

"No, Matt I know I've been joking around about you dating someone and everything but this is starting to worry me." He told him. "You're not the same person you used to be."

"It's nothing." Matt assured him.

"When you're not working, you stay at home, supposedly alone." Danny stated. "And most of the time when I walk in here, you sat staring into space."

"Danny, just leave it okay."

"Matt, I'm serious...tell me what it is." He pleaded. "Maybe I can help."

"You can't."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." Matt replied. "Besides, its not a problem... I'm sorting it."

"Is it something to do with Harriet?" Danny questioned, causing Matt to look up again.

"What?"

"You two seem to be spending a lot of time together." He replied. "She's now broken up with Luke."

"So? What's you're point?"

"You think that now they're not together she's going to get back with you." He predicted. "Don't do it, Matt... Don't get your hopes up... don't let your heart get broken again."

"It's not that." Matt told him.

"Then what is it?"

"I can't tell you." Matt replied.

"Matt..."

"Danny, please...please don't ask me to."

"Okay..." He sighed, standing up. "But you know where I am if you change your mind."

"Yeah." Matt nodded. "Danny?"

Danny stopped in the doorway and turned to face him. "Yeah?"

"Thanks... I know you want to help but I just can't tell you."

"I understand." Danny replied, giving him a small smile. "Oh, Simon is going to work with Lucy on the Will Smith sketch... he thinks they can make it work."

"Okay." Matt nodded.

"Oh, sorry... I can come back." Harriet said, when she saw Danny was already talking to Matt.

"No, it's okay. I was just going." Danny told her.

"Everything okay?" Matt asked once Danny had closed the door behind him.

"I hate it when we're fighting." She replied.

He frowned. "We're not fighting."

"Really? Because after last night..."

"Harri, don't worry about it. You were right, I shouldn't have said it like that." He told her.

"It was a nice thing to do...very sweet..." She told him. "But you shouldn't purpose to someone because you feel sorry for them."

"I didn't ask you to marry me to try and be sweet...or because I felt sorry for you."

"Matt..."

"I love you, Harri... I want to be with you all the time...I want to take care of you." He told her. "That's why I was cooking last night... I was going to tell you then..."

"What?"

"Although, I wasn't going to purpose... I mean, I guess I thought that if you needed someone to marry you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you then it would work out perfect for us both." He explained, as she listened, stunned by what he was saying. "And I know that I should probably not want to be with someone who doesn't love me like I love them but I don't care... I don't care as long as I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

She stared at him, not sure how to reply to that. There was a lot of information to take in.

"But you're right... I shouldn't have said anything." He told her. "Come on, we got rehearsal."

She still stood there for a while, whilst he walked out the office before following him.

Danny watched them both closely whilst rehearsal went on. Something had obviously happened between them in the office by the way they were both acting but he wasn't sure what.

"What do you think about the 'Tooth Fairy' sketch?" Matt asked him. "Does it work?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Danny nodded. "I think its funny."

"Funny, funny...or really funny?" Matt questioned.

"What the...?" Danny started confused by his question. "Why don't we just watch it again?"

"Fine. Alex, Jeannie..." Matt said turning to face them but Luke Scott was stood right behind him and before he had chance to do or say anything, he was punched in the face, sending him crashing to the floor.

Danny slowly turned around to look at the space where Matt was just stood, then slowly down at the floor to where he was now then back up.

"Was that necessary?" He asked Luke.

"Matt!" Harriet rushed to kneel by his side.

"You've been sleeping with him, haven't you?!" He accused.

"What?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I've seen you! All this week, you've left work with him and gone straight to his house... and then in the morning you come straight here from there."

"You've been following me?" She asked, standing up as Matt did as well.

"You're not denying it!"

"Luke, just back off okay..." Matt sighed, stepping towards him but Luke hit him again.

"You couldn't just leave us alone, could you?" Luke exclaimed. "You couldn't stand her being happy with someone else!"

"Okay, you need to get out." Danny stepped in between Matt and Luke.

Luke ignored him and looked towards Harriet. "You think things are going to be different? That he's really changed?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Harriet whispered, moving closer to Matt.

"In a few weeks you would have broken up again!"

"No! Because I love him!" She claimed causing Matt to look at her.

"Yeah right..." Luke rolled his eyes.

"And he loves me!"

"You can tell yourself that..."

"And we're getting married!"

Luke stopped talking and everyone stared at her in surprise, including Matt.

"What?" He asked.

"We're getting married..." She repeated, lowering her voice slightly. "He purposed last night."

"You're serious?"

"Yes."

"I really think you should go now." Danny said quietly to him.

"Fine! I hope you're very happy." He said sarcastically before turning and leaving.

"Okay, so if you two are back together. What happened to the cleaner?" Jordan asked breaking the silence.

"There's no cleaner!!!!!" Matt, Harriet and Danny shouted.

"Well, I wouldn't want to hang around if my boyfriend was sleeping with someone else, either." She replied.

"You were sleeping with your cleaner?" Simon asked Matt.

"You actually have a cleaner?" Tom added, causing Matt to groan in frustration.

"More importantly, you two are getting married!?" Danny asked.

"Looks like it." Matt replied, glancing at Harriet, who gave him a small smile.

"When the hell did all this happened?"

"Last night."

"No, I mean you two... when did you get back together?"

"A few weeks ago..." Matt answered. "Does this matter?"

"You told me you didn't have a girlfriend!"

"And you told me you didn't believe me!" He replied. "Look, I've got some stuff to do...I'll be in my office."

"Did anyone else know about them?" Danny asked, looking at the rest of the cast as Matt and Harriet disappeared into his office.

There was various 'no's from them all.

"I thought he was sleeping with the cleaner." Jordan shrugged, causing Danny to look at her again.

Matt sat on the couch, watching as Harriet wrapped a cloth around some ice.

"I'm sorry about all that." She said quietly.

"It wasn't your fault." He told her.

"I'm sorry for what I said."

He was silent for a few seconds. "You didn't mean it?"

She slowly started to walk towards him, kneeling on the couch next to him pressing the ice against his eyes, causing him to flinch.

"No, I meant..."

"Then why are you sorry?" He asked.

She smiled at him slightly. "I should have told you first before telling everyone out there."

He smiled too. "Yeah, I guess so."

She slowly leaned into kiss him softly. After a few seconds he pulled back.

"What?" She asked.

"Why did you say it?" He asked. "Why do you want to get married? I need to know."

"Because I love you too." She told him. "I should have talked to you about it last night but I was scared that you didn't feel the same way as I did."

"So, that's it?" He asked, smiling slowly. "We're really getting married."

"I guess so."

"No more messing around?"

"Nope. This is for real." She grinned.

"About time!" He whispered, pulling her back to him, kissing her again.

They broke apart when they heard the door open.

"Oh sorry..." Danny said seeing them.

"I guess you want to talk to him." Harriet stood up. "I'll just go down to my dressing room."

"No, I didn't mean to interrupt..."

"You're not." She smiled at him and then at Matt. "I'll see you a bit."

"Okay." He smiled, not being able to take his eyes off of her as she left.

"You're getting married?" Danny asked, closing the door and sitting next to Matt.

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Danny... seriously!" Matt told him.

"I'm sorry but when she said that you look even more surprised then any of us."

"I just wasn't expecting her to announce it like that." He shrugged.

"Matt!" He gave him a look of disbelief.

"Okay, fine... I asked her last night but she hadn't said yes until then." He claimed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning it?"

"I didn't know myself until last night... it just came out."

"I know there's something more to this..." Danny stated.

Matt sighed. "Danny, just trust me. I love her... She loves me... we're getting married. That's it."

"Okay, if it's what you both want." He stood up. "Then congratulations."

"Danny?" Matt got up to.

"Yeah?"

"You will be my best man, won't you?" He asked

"I would be offended if I wasn't." Danny smiled. "You were twice for me!"

"Well, you'd better enjoy this because I'm doing it once." He assured him.

"I know." Danny nodded, pulling him into a manly hug. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"My boy is growing up." He teased.

"Whatever." Matt rolled his eyes as he stepped back. "You and Jordan will be next."

"Shh, don't say things like that!" Danny told him. "She might hear!"

"Oh, like you haven't thought about it!"

"Maybe..." Danny smiled. "But she doesn't need to know that just yet."

"I guess after all this excitement we should get back to work."

"Yep, come on." He said, walking towards the door.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think!!! **


	6. Anger

**Hey, here's the next part! Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming!! **

**Enjoy!!!**

**Being There For You**

**Anger: **

"So, what happened?" Tom and Simon were stood in the doorway to Harriet's dressing room.

"When?" She turned to look at them.

"Between you and Matt..." Tom stated, as they walked fully into the room.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking back to the mirror, trying to ignore the fear that crept over her. She knew it was crazy, it was Tom and Simon but she still couldn't help it. The only time she felt safe was when Matt was around. Although she had come a long way, a few weeks ago, she couldn't even leave Matt's house, let alone being in a room with two men.

"Oh come on, Harri..." Simon gave her a look. "We remember that fight you guys had at your dinner. Now you guys are engaged!"

"Matthew and I have had tones of fights..." She replied.

"The point is, aren't you rushing it... you haven't been back together long." Tom said. "How long have you been back together?"

Harriet sighed. "Not long but things are different now."

"How?"

"They just are...he was there when I needed him the most and he looked after me, took care of me." She told them.

"When you had the flu?" Tom frowned, trying to understand why Matt would need to look after her.

"Uh, yeah." She nodded.

"So, that's why he was acting all weird and kept disappearing in the middle of the day." Simon said. "You were at his house."

"Well, yeah..." She told them. "But I saw a different side of him then... I think it sort of made us both realise what we were giving up by letting each other go."

"God, Harri...you had the flu, you weren't dying."

She rolled her eyes but then smiled when she saw Matt entering the room.

"Hi." She got up and moved towards him.

"Hi."

"Uh, we'll leave you to it..." Simon said, pulling Tom out with him.

"They grilling you on what happened?" He asked.

"Yeah, something like that." She replied. "What did Danny have to say?"

"Not a lot, I think he knows there is more to it then what we're saying but he seems happy for us."

"What if he finds out?" Harriet asked.

"Well, everyone is going to find out at some point." He told her.

"Why?"

"Harri, you're going to have to give evidence against this guy."

"Oh... I didn't think of that." She whispered.

"It'll be okay..." He told her. "I'll be there with you."

"I just hate the thought of everyone knowing what he did to me."

"I know but he needs to be punished for what he did... he needs to be locked up so he doesn't do it to anyone else."

"Yeah, you're right... yeah." She replied. "I just didn't think of it before."

He kissed the top of her head and held her for a while.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"What for?"

"For just being here." She replied.

"Thank you for letting me be here."

_XxXxX_

Everyone was surprised to learn of Matt and Harriet's engagement but were even more surprised to find out how fast they were planning on getting married. They wanted to get married before the baby was born. They had gone to the doctors and confirmed that Harriet was 6 weeks pregnant, which meant the baby had been the result of the rape, but they agreed they would raise it as Matt's. They gave themselves 6 weeks to plan the wedding, neither of them wanted a big wedding so settled on a small church ceremony with just their close friends and family and then they were going to have a party that night to celebrate with everyone else.

It was 3 weeks until the wedding when Simon and Tom walked into Matt's office.

"What can I do for you guys?" He asked them.

"We don't want to cause trouble or anything..." Simon started. "But we think you should know what we've heard today."

"Okay..." Matt said slowly.

"It's about Harriet."

"What about her?"

"I don't know whether you'd remember him, Lenny Limbrick..." Simon replied. Matt knew the name and he tensed at the sound of it. "He was a cleaner here but he left a couple of weeks ago."

"What about him?" Matt cut in quickly, trying to keep his cool.

"He's downstairs..."

"What?"

"He's downstairs and he's telling people that he had been dating Harriet." Simon told him.

"We're not saying we believe him but he's saying it was at the same time she was with you..." Tom continued. "We thought it might be better if we told you now instead of it going all around the studio before you knew."

"He's still here?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, he dropped by to see some old friends."

Matt fought the urge to go and beat the hell out of him but he knew that Harriet wouldn't appreciate that.

"Get him out of here."

"What?"

"Just get him out of here, I don't want Harriet to see him."

"Uh, okay...sure." Simon replied, looking at Tom, surprised by Matt's reaction and was beginning to doubt Harriet.

Matt sat at his desk for a few more minutes, trying to keep calm but it wasn't working. He stood up and headed out of the office, he needed to check on Harriet, make sure she hadn't seen him.

People said hello to him as he walked down the corridors but he didn't bother to stop and talk to any of them. He just needed to find Harriet. He walked into her dressing room and found it empty. He sighed but as he turned to leave, he walked into someone.

"Sorry." He mumbled, pushing past the guy that was stood just outside the dressing room.

"You don't know who I am do you?"

Matt turned and looked at the guy for the first time. He fit the description that Harriet had given.

"Get the hell out of here!" Matt ordered.

"Y'know, Harriet has always been my favourite... she was always nice to me... always talked to me... I think she's my number one... followed closely by Jeannie, who isn't as nice but is so sexy..." He ignored Matt's comment. "Then there's Jordan McDeere..."

"You're sick!" Matt told him, walking closer to him.

"You should be thanking me." Lenny claimed. "If it wasn't for me, you would have never have won Harriet back."

Matt couldn't hold it in any longer, he hit out, punching him in the face a few times until he fell to the floor. He then felt himself being pulled away.

"Matt, what the hell are you doing?" Simon asked.

"I told you to get him out of here!" Matt shouted, fighting to get free.

"We were just about to do it..." Tom told him.

"You need to calm down!" Simon added.

"Get off me!"

"No." Simon said before turning to Tom. "Get him out of here before he gets himself killed."

Tom nodded and pulled Lenny to his feet dragging him down the corridor.

"What was all that about?" Simon asked, once they were gone and he was able to let Matt go.

"Nothing."

"Is it about Harriet?" Simon questioned. "Is what he said true?"

"How the hell can you ask that?!"

"Come on, Matt...You've both been acting weird..."

"Stop right there! Who gives you the right to go into my personal life..."

"Matt."

"No, Simon... just back off... you don't have a clue what's going on!"

_XxXxX_

Matt decided not to tell Harriet about what happened. Not because he thought she would be mad that he fought with Lenny but because he didn't want her to know that he had been in the studio. That afternoon Matt was working on the 'News' segment with Harriet and Simon when Suzanne showed Detectives Ryan and Hunt to him again.

"Mr Albie?" Hunt said, gaining his attention.

He turned to look at them, glancing at Harriet quickly. "Yeah?"

"There's been a compliant made against you..." He told him.

"What?" He asked.

"Go get Danny." Simon told Suzanne, guessing this was about what happened earlier.

"You're going to have to come with us, I'm sorry..."

"You're serious?" Matt asked, standing up.

"What sort of complaint?" Harriet questioned, walking over to Matt.

"It doesn't matter, I'll sort it." Matt told her.

"What's going on?" Danny asked, walking down the steps.

"We're going to have to arrest Mr Albie, I'm afraid."

"What for?!"

"Assault."

Matt let out a laugh. "I don't believe this."

"Mr Limbrick claims that you attacked him unprovoked this morning." Hunt said to Matt.

"You really believe I didn't have a reason?!"

"Matt, don't say anything... keep quiet, I'll call your lawyer and sort all this out." Danny told him.

"We're going to have to take you down to the police station." Ryan added.

"No, you can't do that!" Harriet told them, holding onto Matt's arm. "He's not the one you should be arresting!"

"I'm sorry..." Ryan said. He actually agreed with them. He didn't want to arrest Matt, not after everything that had happened but he had no choice, he had to do his job.

Matt sighed and turned to her. "It's okay, I'll be back soon."

"No, please don't take him." Harriet begged.

"Danny, look after her." Matt said, as Hunt cuffed his hands together.

"What the hell is going on?" Danny asked, watching as they led Matt out.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think!! **


	7. Wrong

**Hey, guys! Here's the next part! Hope you like it!! **

**Enjoy!!! **

**Being There For You**

**Wrong:**

"What the hell was he doing hitting someone anyway?" Jack yelled, he had heard that Matt Albie had been arrested and headed straight over to the studio to see what was going on.

"I don't know." Danny replied.

"Well, you should know!" Jack continued to shout.

"Okay, I think we should all calm down a little." Jordan stepped in between the two men. "This isn't helping."

"The press is going to love this!" Jack stated.

"Who cares about the press?!" Danny raised his voice a little. "Matt's locked up on Wednesday night! I needed to get down to the police station and get him out."

"Why don't we try and find out what's going on first." Jordan suggested. "They might release him and it will all be sorted within the hour."

Danny sighed. "Okay, fine...Simon and Tom saw the fight...I suppose we can talk to them, see if they know anything."

"After you." Jack said, gesturing to the door.

Danny glared at him as he walked out of the office, Jordan and Jack following him.

"Sim, Tom... Do you have any idea what's going on here?" Danny asked, reaching Simon's dressing room.

"What...what do you mean?" Simon asked, looking at Tom. He didn't want to get anyone into trouble.

"You were there when Matt attacked this guy, do you know why? That's what he means!" Jack cut in.

"We just walked around the corner and saw Lenny on the floor. We didn't see how it started."

"So, you don't know anything else?" Jordan asked.

Simon shrugged slightly in reply.

"Okay, thanks guys..." Danny went to turn.

"Wait." Tom stopped them from walking away. He looked at Simon. "We've got to tell them."

"Tell us what?" Danny asked.

"Lenny has been going around telling everyone that Harriet and him had been having an affair."

"What?!"

"He said that it started just after she got back with Matt and at the same time she was with Luke." Simon added. "We told Matt and he asked us to get him out of the studio... I guess, he ran into him before we had chance."

"I don't believe this!? Is there anyone else in this place who's going to get arrested over that woman!" Jack shouted as Harriet turned the corner.

"Danny?" She said, when she saw him at the other end of the corridor.

"Is there any news?" She asked.

Matt had been taken in about 45 minutes ago and all that time she spent in her dressing room alone, crying.

"Not yet." He replied. He didn't believe the rumours about Harriet cheating on Matt, but he new there was something both of them weren't telling him.

"Are you happy now?" Jack asked her.

"Excuse me?"

"You have all the men fighting over you."

"Jack, I don't think you should be..." Jordan started but was cut off.

"First Tom and now Matt, who's next?"

"I didn't...I haven't..."

"Just because you can't stick with one guy..."

"What?"

"Jack!" Jordan gave him a look, causing him to turn away and start to pace around, trying to keep his cool. It was not good for one of his executive producers to beat up a lower member of staff.

"Harri, Lenny Limbrick is going around saying you guys were having an affair." Simon explained.

"What?" Tears that she had been fighting back filled her eyes. "You...you think...that I would..."

"No..." Tom started, moving to place his hand on her arm but she jumped back as if he had burnt her.

"Don't!" She told him, backing up.

"Harriet?" Danny asked, concerned, trying to move closer to her but she kept moving away.

"Harriet, we're just trying to find out what's going on so we can help Matt..."

"What the hell is going on?"

They all looked and saw Matt walking quickly towards them.

"Matt, you're back." Jordan said surprised.

They all watched as Harriet went straight into his arms, breaking down.

"What did the police say?" Danny asked.

"What were you doing to her?" Matt ignored his questioned.

"We were trying to find out the truth!" Jack stated, annoyed. "I think we deserve an explanation!"

Matt looked up at them. "They booked me in but couldn't charge me because of lack of evidence."

"What?" Danny asked.

"They can't prove anything."

"What about Lenny? He's made a complaint." Simon stated.

"He's dropped it." Matt told them. "I'm going to my office, I've still got some stuff to write."

"Okay, what the hell is happening here?!" Danny exclaimed as Matt led Harriet away.

"I don't care as long as it doesn't get out that he was arrested!" Jack claimed, pushing past them to leave too.

_XxXxX_

Danny told everyone to leave Matt and Harriet alone for a while until everything settled down. He had gone to check on them both but stopped before entering, seeing Harriet sleeping on the couch, Matt knelt on the floor next to her, just stroking her hair gently and watching her sleep. He didn't have the heart to go in and disturbed them. So he decided to go into his office and wait until they were ready to come out. Almost two hours later, he saw Harriet leaving. He waited a few minutes before going into Matt's office.

"Hey."

Matt looked up from his laptop. "Hi."

"You okay?" He asked, walking into the room and taking a seat.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Matt nodded slightly. "I suppose you want to know what's going on."

"Yes but I got a feeling that you're not going to tell me."

"I can't."

Danny sighed quietly.

"It's not what's everyone is saying though." Matt told him.

"I knew that." Danny assured him.

"Really?"

"I know Harriet, I know she wouldn't do that to you." He told him. "I also know that you wouldn't stay with her even if she had done."

"Thanks...for understanding." Matt said.

"Don't worry about it." He replied. "But I am a little worried..."

"Don't be."

"Matt, just promise me that if there is any trouble, come to me."

"There won't be any trouble..."

"Matt."

"Okay fine, you'll be the first person I come to..." Matt promised.

"Good." Danny replied, standing up. "I'll let you get on."

"Yeah, okay..." Matt watched him leave. He knew Danny well enough to be able to know what he was thinking. He knew that somehow Danny had worked out what was really going on and he just wasn't saying he knew.

_XxXxX_

Things were still tense at the studio on Friday night. It was 2 hours until the dress rehearsal and Harriet wasn't speaking to Tom or Simon, except for about work. She wasn't sure what her reasons where. Whether it was because they doubted her faithfulness to Matt or if it was because she didn't trust them. She just knew she wanted to around them as a little as possible.

Matt sat at his desk, staring a small piece of paper, with Limbrick's address on it. The day after Harriet's attack, he had asked Suzanne to find out where he lived. He wanted to go around and see him but decided again it. Yet for some reason he kept the address, even though he had already learnt it off by heart. He kept thinking back to what Lenny had said to him. It was the way he listed the girls. Harriet first next Jeannie and then Jordan. He couldn't get it out of his mind. Something didn't feel right. He heard from people around the studio, he's quit because he was going to New York. Why hadn't he gone? Why did he keep coming back?

There was a knock at the door and he looked up to see Simon walking in.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Simon asked.

"About the show?" Matt asked.

"Not exactly..." Simon started. "But please just hear me out."

"Okay, you got two minutes."

"I wanted to apologies for everything that had happened on Wednesday." He told him. "I was out of line."

"Right, okay."

"You're right, I shouldn't have been getting involved with your personal life...you're my boss..."

Matt sighed. "Don't worry about it... I was probably overreacting...and I'm not just your boss..."

"So, we're cool?" He asked.

"Yeah...we're cool."

"Oh just to let you know, Lenny turned up again earlier."

"What?"

"Don't worry, we dealt with it..." Simon assured him. "Jeannie made sure he left the studio."

"Jeannie?" Matt's heart started to race. "Where is she now?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since..." He shrugged.

"How long ago was all this?" Matt asked, standing up, shoving the address into his pocket.

"Uh..." He looked at his watched. "Oh wow, it's been over an hour now."

"Fuck!" Matt swore, he knew there was something wrong.

"What's going on?" Simon asked, watching as Matt quickly walked towards the door, grabbing his bat on the way out. "Matt?!"

Matt started to run down towards Danny's office but saw it was empty so headed for the stage, guessing that's where he would be.

"Danny?" He shouted when he saw him with Cal and some of the staff on the stage. "Is Jeannie here?"

"No..." He frowned. "What's going on?"

"I got to find her..."

"She went for coffee." Tom cut in causing them both to look at him.

"Where?" Matt asked.

"I don't know... She called my cell earlier and said she was going to get a coffee and would be back a bit late."

"With him?" Matt questioned, knowing Tom was saying as little as possible because he didn't want anyone to get into trouble.

"Yeah." He said quietly, knowing who Matt meant.

"Fuck!" Matt said again before turning to Danny. "Where's Jordan?"

"I don't know, her office, I guess." He replied. "What's going on?"

"Call her, tell her not to leave..." Matt told him. "And make sure no one leaves this studio!"

"What's going on?" Danny asked, grabbing his arm stopping him from running off; just as Simon reached them.

"I've got to find, Jeannie." Matt replied. "Just stay here."

"Is she in some kind of danger with Lenny?" Simon asked.

"Lenny?" Harriet questioned, fear creeping over her, for herself and for Jeannie. "You let her go off with him?!"

"We couldn't really stop her..." Tom started.

"You should have tried!" She shouted.

"Why?!"

"Because he's a rapist!"

Everyone fell into a stunned silence. Everything from the past few weeks was beginning to make sense now.

"He's got a list..." Matt said quietly. "I think he's planned it all... Jeannie's second on the list... then Jordan..."

"Matt..."

"Call the cops, tell them to get over to this address." Matt handed Danny the piece of paper. "Call Jordan, make sure she's okay... and make sure that no one else leaves here."

Danny nodded silently, everyone watching Matt run out.

"Call the police..." Danny said to Simon as he pulled out his cell. "I'll call Jordan."

Simon did as he was told and got out his own cell.

"Come on, Jordan...pick up..." Danny whispered. "Why aren't you answering."

"Why isn't who answering?"

He spun around when he heard her behind him.

"Thank god. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She frowned, looking around seeing everyone's shocked face and Harriet silently crying, her arms hugging herself. "What's going on?"

"You need to stay here..." He told her. "I'm going to find Matt."

"What?"

"Just stay here, Simon will explain."

"Hell no!" He said, putting down the phone. "I'm going with you!"

"No..."

"Danny! We can argue about this or we can go."

"Fine okay...come on."

"Me too." Tom added.

Danny looked at Cal. "Stay with them, make sure everyone's okay."

"No problem...just go!" He told him.

"Danny." Harriet called after him causing him to turn. "Don't let anything happen to him."

He looked at her for a second. "Never."

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" Jordan asked, as Danny, Simon and Tom ran out of the studio.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


	8. Fight

**Hey, guys thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming!! **

**Enjoy!!!**

**Being There For You**

**Fight: **

Matt kept his eyes on the road; he didn't dare look down to see how fast he was going. He knew he was speeding well over the limit allowed but he didn't care. He kept going over and over in his mind everything that has happened. He should have realised sooner what was happening, he knew there was something wrong; he could just feel it. He reached down and grabbed his cell phone, glancing at it as he scroll through the numbers until he got to Jeannie's number. He somehow managed to keep control of the car as he put the phone to his ear. There was no answer; it just rang until the answer machine kicked in. He cursed and pressed redial and again there was no answer. He threw the phone on to the passenger's seat and turned a corner, still not bothering to slow down.

_XxXxX_

"What do you mean, Jeannie's gone missing?" Jordan asked confused. "And why can't anyone leave?"

"She went out for a coffee with that Lenny guy..." Cal started.

"The cleaner?" She questioned. "And she's in danger?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"He... He raped me..." Harriet informed her quietly.

"What?" Jordan turned to face her.

"About...about 9 weeks ago."

"Oh my god."

"Matt, seems to think that this guy has Jeannie and that he's got some kind of plan worked out." Cal added, quietly.

Jordan looked at him, her eyes widened in shock before turning back to Harriet.

"Are you okay?" She asked, gently moving to her side.

She shrugged slightly, trying to hold onto her tears. Jordan noticed and wrapped her arms around her as she started to cry.

_XxXxX_

Matt slammed on the breaks when he saw the house he was looking for. He jumped out of the car, grabbing the bat off of the back seat. He looked around and noticed there was no one around. He walked up to the door, hesitating slightly before turning the door handle, surprised when it opened. The house was silent, he just prayed that if Lenny had taken Jeannie, that she was here and he wasn't too late. He was careful as he walked around, checking the kitchen and living room, finding nothing helpful in either room. He was just about to head for the stairs when he saw the door, which, lead down to the basement, was left slightly opened. He opened it a little more but couldn't see anything down there. It was completely black. He was about to turn and walk away when he heard some movement down there. As he started walking down the stairs, they creaked. His hand searched the wall for a light switch as he walked. He finally found it as he stepped off the bottom step. He flicked it on, his eyes scanning the room.

"Jeannie!" He saw lying on an old dirty couch that was in the corner of the room, her hands and feet tied together and a gag in her mouth. He ran to her side, dropping the bat to the floor as he pulled the gag from her mouth. "Are you okay? Did he do anything?"

"No but he... he was going to..." Her voice trailed off, tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay...Everything will be okay." He told her, trying to undo the knots to get her hands free.

"I was so scared..." She cried harder as the rope slipped away from her wrists and he started on the one around her legs.

"It's okay, I'm here now." He told her.

Once he untied her legs, she threw her arms around him and cried.

"It's okay..." He whispered, just holding her for a moment before pulling away and grabbing her hand. "Come on, we've got to get out of here."

She nodded and stood up, her hand tightening around his. Matt stopped suddenly when he saw a bunch of photos and newspapers clippings on the wall. All of them were about woman that worked at Studio 60. He felt sick when he looked at the pictures; they seemed to be in order. Harriet was at the top and had a tick next to it. Then there was a photo of Jeannie, followed by Jordan, then Sam, Lucy, Suzanne and then other members of female staff.

"Oh my god." He whispered, staring at it.

"What was that?" Jeannie asked, hearing a noise from upstairs.

Matt snapped back to reality. "Come on, we've got to go."

"What if it's him?" She questioned.

"It'll be okay, I promise."

But before they reached the bottom of the staircase, the door opened and Lenny stood at the top, staring down at them.

"Well, what do we have here?" He said as he walked down.

"Get out of the way." Matt told him, keeping his hand tightly around Jeannie's but pushed her back, so she was behind him.

"Now, I can't do that." Lenny replied, going to reach out for Jeannie.

"Don't touch her!" Matt ordered, letting go of Jeannie to use his hand to punch him.

Lenny quickly recovered from the punch and hit back. Jeannie screamed as they started to fight.

Danny, Simon and Tom were just reaching the front door when they heard her scream. They looked at each other before running into the house, following the sounds of the fight to the basement.

Danny reached the top of the stairs first; he saw Lenny hit out, catching Matt in the cheek before punching him in the stomach. It wasn't until Lenny brought his hand back that Danny saw it. A silver blade was catching the light.

"Matt!" He exclaimed, running down watching as Matt stumbled backwards, his hands clutching his stomach, blood seeping through his fingers.

Lenny turned when he heard Danny; he was preparing to take him on, along with Simon and Tom who were still stood at the top, watching in horror. Jeannie noticed that Lenny was distracted by Danny, she knew she had to do something. She grabbed the bat that Matt had put down earlier. She swung it, making hard contact with the back of Lenny's head, sending him falling to the floor, out cold.

"Jesus, Matt..." Danny grabbed hold of him just as he was about to fall to the floor. "Matt... Stay with us okay, keep your eyes open."

Tom, Simon and Jeannie all watched as Danny gently helped Matt lie on the floor just as a team of police officers ran in.

Danny could vaguely hear them asking the others questions about what happened and one of them ordering for an ambulance fast but at the moment, he didn't care.

"Matt, open your eyes." He told him as he held his friend, not bothered about the blood that was starting to stain his own clothes. "Matt! Come on, please..."

Matt could hear him but he felt so weak. Pain ran through his whole body. When Danny called his name again, he forced his eyes open a little.

"That's it, Matty, stay with me..." Danny said. "Don't you dare go and fall asleep on me, okay?"

"You...you...meant...stay at...studio..." Matt managed to mutter.

"Yeah, well you can shout at me later, yeah?" Danny replied. "Make...make sure you do, okay?"

"Danny, it hurts..." He whispered, tears starting to fall from his eyes.

"I know, Matty but you need to hold on..." Danny told him. "Just hold on, help is on the way"

"I don't... I can't..." He mumbled, his breathing get shallower as the pain started to fade.

"You can! Please, just a little longer." Danny begged him, his voice shaking as he watched Matt's eyes close once more. "Matt?! No! Stay awake! Stay with me! Come on, Matt!"

Everything started to go in slow motion. Danny felt himself being pulled back once the paramedics arrived. He stood next to Simon and Tom, who was holding Jeannie as they all watched as they worked on Matt. Danny bit his lip as tears started to fall, not being able to hold them in any longer. He didn't catch everything that they said as they loaded Matt onto the stretcher. Just that he had a slow pulse and was still breathing which was a good thing but he had lost a lot of blood.

"Call the studio, tell them what's happening." Danny told Simon as they all followed the medics out of the house. "I'm going with him."

Simon nodded, still in shock. "We'll... we'll follow you down in the car."

"Okay." Danny replied before climbing into the back of the ambulance.'

He sat at Matt's side and took his hand. "Don't you dare give up, you hear me. I'll never forgive you if you do."

_XxXxX_

They were all in Matt's office, waiting. Cal glanced around, Harriet was sat on the couch, she had Matt's jacket wrapped around her and she hugged a cushion to her chest. Jordan was next to her, gripping her cell phone tightly in her hand, waiting for news. She had tried to call Jack to let him know what was going on but his cell was turned off. So she left a message on his phone and with his secretary for him to call her as soon as possible. Lucy, Suzanne, Alex, Dillon, Sam, Darius and Andy were all there too but no one spoke.

They were meant to start the dress rehearsal 30 minutes ago but there was no way they could do it without both the executive producers and with half the cast missing. Cal was hoping that any minute they'd all walk back in and they'd just have to start late. If not they might just be able to do the live show straight away and hope everything goes okay. That's if they got back in time... Cal didn't know what would happen if they didn't.

The sound of the phone ringing startled everyone. Jordan was the first to react, leaning forwards and picking it up.

"Hello? Simon, what's happening?" She asked. Everyone's eyes were on her, trying to work out what was going on from her side of the conversation. "What? Oh my god... but...Is he…? Okay, okay...We'll meet you down there."

"What is it? What happened?" Harriet asked.

"They found Jeannie, she's okay."

"Thank god for that." Cal stated.

"What about the others?" Harriet questioned. "What about Matt?"

"There's... there was a fight..." Jordan said slowly, she had no idea how to tell her this.

"What's happened to him?" Harriet tensed, she knew Matt. She knew that out of them all Matt would be the one that was involved in a fight. Not because he was that kind of person but because he cared so much about his friends and for the people he worked with that he'd do anything to protect him.

"They...They've taken him to the hospital."

"He's... he's okay though, right?"

Jordan took her hand. "They don't know... he had a knife... Simon said, he stabbed Matt in the stomach."

"No...no!"

"It'll be okay, Matt's strong, his a fighter... he'll be fine." She tried to assure her.

"I've got to get down there. I've got to be with him." Harriet stood up.

"I'll drive you."

"Call us when you hear anything!" Cal shouted after them as they ran from the room, not bothering to ask what to do about the show.

_XxXxX_

Jack walked into his office, sat at his desk and picked up his phone, dialling Jordan's number. He had been in a meeting for the last couple of hours so hadn't had a chance to call her back and now that he was, her cell was turned off. He sighed and looked at his watch, noticing that 'Studio 60' was about to start. After what had happened with Matt Albie getting arrested earlier in the week, Jack wanted to make sure that the show was good and was not affected.

He walked over and turned his TV on, as he waited for it to start, he poured himself a scotch. He loosened his tie as he walked back to the couch, taking a seat. He frowned when instead of seeing the opening credits for the show, a message appeared.

_Due to unseen circumstances we regret we're unable perform a live show tonight and instead will be showing a re-run. Sorry for any inconvenience. _

Jack stared at the screen for a moment, trying to keep his cool, hoping it was just a joke, part of the show but 10 minutes later, he realised it was for real.

"This is it!" He stood up, heading for the door. "Someone is going to get fired for this!!!"


	9. Fired

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Here's the next part! **

**Enjoy!! **

**Being There For You **

**Fired:**

Jack Rudolph stormed down the corridors of Studio 60, which were unusually quiet. He went to Jordan's office and found it empty and her assistant didn't have a clue what was going on either. He guessed she'd be over here somewhere. He was not in a good mood. How could they cancel the live show without telling him first?

He walked into the stage area but there was just one young girl, who jumped when Jack slammed the door against the wall when he walked in.

"Where the hell is everyone?" He demanded.

"Uh...Mr Albie's office..." She stuttered.

He didn't bother to let her finish before he walked away and didn't reply. He walked straight into the office where the cast, writers and Cal were still waiting for news.

"McDeere, Tripp or Albie..." Jack took a deep breath to calm himself down, when he saw none of them were there. "Tell me where all three of them are or just one of them!"

"Mr Rudolph..." Cal stood up.

"Don't mess around... Someone is going to be fired over this. Do you want it to be you?" Jack cut him off.

"You haven't heard?"

Jack sighed in annoyance. "Do you think I'd be stood here talking to you if I knew what's going on?"

"Lenny Limbrick..."

"Who the hell is Lenny Limbrick?"

"He use to be a cleaner..."

"The guy Matt Albie attacked..." Jack suddenly remembered. "If he's been arrested again, then there is no point in him coming back here."

"He's in hospital."

"Limbrick?"

"Matt."

Jack looked at him for a moment. "Why?"

"Limbrick abducted Jeannie, Matt went to find here..."

"Abducted?" Jack repeated. He was confused now. He thought this was all happening because Matt Albie couldn't hold onto his anger about his girlfriend sleeping around.

"He's some kind of psycho...he has some sort of obsession with the girls who work here."

"Is Jeannie okay?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah, Matt got to her before he could do anything to her."

"Why the hell wasn't I told what was going on?!"

"I don't know, Jordan was trying to get hold of you when it all started, but then everything happened so fast she probably forgot."

"How do Matt and Harriet fit into all of this?" Jack asked. "Why was it Matt who worked all of this out?"

Cal sighed. "A few weeks back, Limbrick... He raped Harriet."

"What? Raped?"

"Yes...but it was his word against hers and the police had to release him, which is why Matt lost it when he came down to the studio."

"This is not happening..." Jack muttered, starting to pace a little before turning back to Cal. "Danny and Jordan are at the hospital, with Matt and Jeannie?"

"Yes... and Simon, Tom and Harriet."

"Okay, Harriet I understand but why does she really need 4 other people with her?"

"Jack... Matt was stabbed." Cal informed him, realising he didn't get the seriousness of the situation.

"Stabbed?"

"Yeah, apparently Limbrick came back just as Matt and Jeannie were leaving there was a big fight..." He told him. "Danny, Tom and Simon had followed Matt down there but arrived too late."

Jack fell silent again, his anger fading into concern. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Simon called a while ago and told us that Matt's been taken in to surgery because of internal bleeding." He answered. "But he's lost a lot of blood... It's not looking good at the moment."

"What about everyone else? Are they okay?"

"Yeah, like I said the guys arrived late...but they're all in shock."

Jack nodded slightly, deep in thought, trying to work out the best way of handling this.

"Okay, you stay here, I'm going to head down to the hospital." Jack told Cal. "Don't let anyone talk to press, not until we know what's going on."

"No problem." Cal replied.

Once he'd gone, Cal sat back down; no one else said another word!

"Come on..." Cal whispered, staring at the phone, willing it to ring. "Come on..."

"He...he will be okay, won't he?" Lucy asked, breaking the silence.

"Of course, this is Matt... He's a fighter." Cal answered and prayed he was right.

_XxXxX_

Harriet stared at the wall ahead of her. They were still waiting to hear news on how the surgery went and they had been given a private waiting room to stay in. No one had really spoken since they got there and it had been a couple of hours now. She looked around and noticed she was the only one awake. She sighed; she couldn't help it, not when she could lose Matt.

"No... No, Matt!"

She looked across at Danny, who sat up suddenly obviously having a nightmare.

"You okay?" She asked him.

Danny rubbed his eyes. "I can't get that image out of my head."

"Why did this have to happen, Danny?" She whispered, tears filling her eyes. "Things were just getting back to normal."

"It's okay..." He said softly, moving to her side. "He'll be fine, you watch... he's strong."

"It's all my fault."

"How can it be?"

"If I would have just told everyone the truth."

"Harriet, don't." Danny stopped her. "You can't blame yourself for this...Matt wouldn't blame you..."

"But..."

"The only person who's to blame here is Limbrick." Danny cut in again.

"I can't lose him, Danny... I just...I just can't."

"I know." He whispered, pulling her into his arms.

"What's going on?" Jordan asked, sleepily being woken by their conversation and the sound of Harriet crying. "Has there been any news?"

The others started to move and sit up, hearing Jordan speaking.

"Uh, No... Nothing...we were just talking." Danny explained, turning to look at her when Harriet pulled away from him.

They all looked expectantly at the door when it opened but sighed when they saw it was just Jack.

"How is he?" He asked, straight away.

"Still in surgery." Jordan answered, standing up and indicating that they should talk outside.

"This is a mess." Jack stated when Jordan had closed the door behind them.

"I know, Jack...I'm sorry that I didn't call you and let you know what was happening, but can we leave the lecture till later?" She asked, guessing that's why he was there.

"I didn't come down here to lecture you." He told her. "And forget about not letting me know, I understand."

"Really?" She frowned.

He sighed. "Don't sound so surprised."

"I'm sorry, it's just..." She started before shaking her head slightly. "Um, so what are we going to do about the press and everyone?"

"Don't worry about it... I'll handle it." He told her. "The main thing is making sure everyone is okay..."

"Yeah, I guess..." She nodded. "What about the show?"

"Lets just wait and see what happens here first, then we'll discuss it." He replied. "If needs be we'll go on hiatus early."

"You're right, just wait and see." Jordan agreed. "I'd better get back in there."

"Okay, I'm going to go back to the studio..." He told her. "Call me with any news and if there's anything any of you need."

"Thanks, Jack..."

"Jordan, believe it or not I do actually have a heart..." He replied, when she acted surprised again. "I know I've had my differences in the past with both Danny and Matt, but I've known them both for a long time. Plus it was a good move bringing them back to the show, they've done brilliantly."

Jordan smiled. "I'll tell them that."

"Make sure you do." Jack answered before walking off.

"What did he want?" Danny asked, when Jordan returned to the room.

"Just to let everyone know not to worry about the show or anything." She told him sitting next to him, taking his hand.

He looked at her. "You sure you were talking to the right Jack Rudolph."

"Yeah, I was a little surprised myself but he actually does care."

"Uh, okay..." Danny said still unsure.

It was another hour before the door opened again, and this time it was Matt's surgeon.

"How's Matt?" Danny asked, jumping up.

"We've managed to stabilise him and stop the bleeding." He answered.

"So, he's going to be okay?" Harriet questioned.

"I'm sorry it's still too early to tell." He told them. "He's stable but still critical...He's going to have to fight."

Danny ran a hand through his hair, whilst Harriet wrapped her arms around herself. Everyone else just stayed back, silently listening.

"If he gets through tonight then I'll be very hopeful he'll make a recovery." The surgeon added.

"Can I see him?" Harriet asked.

"Yeah, I'll take you through." He nodded and looked at the others. "Only one a time though, I'm afraid."

Danny placed a hand on Harriet's arm gently. "We'll wait here, okay?"

"I'll come back and let you sit with him for a while." She replied, knowing Danny would need to see him.

"Thanks."

She forced a small smiled for him before following the surgeon.


	10. Waking

**Hey, heres the next part. Sorry it took so long. Please review and let me know what you think!! **

**Enjoy!!!**

**Being There For You**

**Waking**

Everyone had gone home apart from Danny and Harriet who was still sat with Matt. Danny made his way down the corridor, searching for Matt's room, he knew that there was only meant to be one person there at a time but he just needed to see him.

He paused in the doorway when he saw Harriet sitting beside the bed, her hand holding Matt's, just staring down at him.

"Hey." He whispered, walking fully into the room.

"Danny, oh…I'm sorry, I was meant to come back…" She started looking up at him.

"Don't worry about it." He told her. "How is he doing?"

"The doctor says he's fighting…" She turned her eyes back to Matt. "But we just have to wait and see what happens."

"He's strong, he'll be okay." He placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Yeah…" She whispered.

Danny grabbed another chair and pulled it next to Harriet, sitting down in silence.

"What's going to happen with the show?" Harriet asked, looking at him.

"Don't worry about it." Danny told her.

"Matt wouldn't want to the show to suffer." She replied. "If he was awake now, he'd tell you to carry on with the show without him."

He sighed. "I don't think I can carry on with the show without him."

"I know but…"

"Let just see how he is tomorrow morning." Danny claimed. "Jack said that we can go on hiatus earlier if we want."

"We can't do that. What about the fans?"

"They'll understand." He claimed. "Besides, it might not come to it. If Matt has made progress by Monday morning then we'll do the show."

"What if he doesn't?" She asked quietly.

Danny looked at her. "He will."

She nodded slightly but didn't say anymore

_XxXxX_

Danny had left the room, in search for coffee. Harriet had fallen asleep and Matt still hadn't woken up. As he waited for the coffee machine to produce his drink, he looked at his watch, realising that it was 9am. He couldn't believe it was morning already. He sighed and decided to head out for some fresh air but as soon as he stepped outside the hospital, he was blinded by a lot of flashing cameras. He looked up and saw there were journalists and photographers everywhere.

"Danny how's Matt?" He heard someone shout.

"What happened?" Someone else said.

"Has this got anything to do with Harriet Hayes and Jeannie Whatley?"

Danny turned quickly and walked back inside. He sighed; he should have known that the press would have been there. He walked over to a payphone and dialed Jordan's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me…"

"Hey, how is he?"

"There's been no change yet but its good that he's made it through the night." He sighed.

"You sound tired, you should go and get some rest."

"No, I need to stay here." He replied, running a hand over his eyes. "The press are camped outside." 

"Yeah, they knew something was up when the show was cancelled last night and then somehow they found out that Matt's in hospital." She told him. "But all they know is that Matt's been in a fight and is in a critical condition."

"What's going to happen next then?"

"We're going to do a press statement." She informed him. "I've got a meeting with Jack Rudolph later today and we'll decided how much to tell them."

"Okay." He replied. "I'd better get back to Matt. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I'll stop by after I've seen Jack."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

_XxXxX_

Matt could hear Harriet and Danny talking, he tried to force his eyes open but it was too hard. He felt so tired, like all his energy had been drained from his body. Everything that had happened came back to him. Jeannie going missing, the fight, being held by Danny.

He could feel someone holding his hand and somehow he managed to tighten his own hand around theirs slightly.

"Matthew?" He heard Harriet call. "Matthew, can you hear me?"

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"He squeezed my hand." She told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" She claimed, reaching out stroking Matt's cheek. "Come on, Matt, open your eyes. Please."

"I'll go get the doctor." Danny said, running out of the room.

Matt used all his strength to open his eyes slightly. Everything was a little blurry but he could make out Harriet stood over him, tears falling from her eyes.

"Hey." She said, smiling when she saw his eyes open.

He tried to talk but couldn't so he just stared back up at her.

"I love you so much." She whispered.

He wanted to tell her, he loved her too but instead squeezed her hand slightly again. He could feel his eyes getting heavier and heavier. They slowly started to close again.

"Matthew?"

"What's going on?" The doctor asked, walking in followed by Danny.

"He squeezed my hand… then… then he woke up but now he's gone back to sleep." She informed him. "He… he is okay, isn't he?"

"Yes, it's a good sign…" The doctor replied. "He's been through a lot and has been sedated quite heavily so he might be drifting in and out of conciseness for a while."

"What happens now?" Danny questioned.

"I'll have to run some tests first but it's looking good." He replied. "He's winning the fight."

"That's great!"

"We'll do the tests now and I'll let you know as soon as we get the results."

_XxXxX_

Everyone was waiting for news at the studio. They normally didn't work on the weekends but everyone wanted to know how Matt was doing and thought they'd find out more if they were at the studio. They all looked up when Danny walked into the room.

"I thought you'd all be here." He said, seeing everyone there, including Jordan and Jack.

"Any news?"

"He's woken up."

"Oh my god! That's great!" Jordan said.

"So, he's going to be okay?" Jeannie asked.

"Well, the doctor has run some tests and he seems to think that after rest and recovering from it all then he will be fine." Danny informed them all.

"Thank god."

"What are we going to tell the press about the show?" Jack asked.

"Tell them that we'll be back on Friday night." Danny replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Matt wouldn't want the show to suffer." He nodded. "Andy, can I leave you in charge of the writing?"

"Uh, yeah sure…" He replied. "If you think it's for the best." 

"Yeah, I'll be here if you need any help and I'm sure that in a few days once Matt's feeling better, he'll try and write from his hospital bed." Danny smiled.

"Sounds like Matt."

"Yeah, everyone go home, get some rest and on Friday, we'll put on a show that will make Matt proud."

They all nodded and stood up, heading for the door.

"Danny?" Jack stopped him.

"What?" 

"The press have somehow found out about Harriet being raped and Jeannie being next…" He told him. "They're hailing Matt as a hero."

"He is."

"I know but I just thought you'd like to know, so you can warn Harriet that she'll probably be asked a lot of questions about it."

He sighed; he hadn't thought about how all this might affect Harriet. "Yeah, thanks." 

"I've also spoken to the police… They've charged Lenny Limbrick with rape, assault, adduction, attempted murder… They say he won't be out of jail for a long long time."

"Good." Danny replied. "I'm going to head back to the hospital."

"I'll come with you." Jordan stated.

"Tell Matt to get better soon." Jack told them. "He does have a show to run."

They watched Jack walk off.

"Same old Jack Rudolph." Danny commented.

Jordan laughed slightly and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go."

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think!! **


	11. Brothers

**Hey, here's the next part! Please review!! **

**Enjoy!! **

**Being There For You**

**Brothers**

Danny sat beside, Matt's bed reading a magazine. It had been almost 5 days since the attack and everyday Matt had been getting stronger and stronger. Apparently if the knife had been an inch to the left or the right, it would have punctured his lung and it would have been so much more serious. Fortunately the blade had missed all of his organs and apart from losing a lot of blood, there was no other serious damage. As long as he rested and did what his doctors told him to, he'd make a complete recovery.

"You're back..." Matt mumbled as he woke up, seeing Danny sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I had a bit of spare time so I'd thought I'd stop by." Danny put the magazine down.

"Danny, you're here all the time..." Matt rubbed his eyes, sitting up slightly. "I'm okay."

"I know but I just need to make sure you stay that way." Danny replied.

"I will just relax, okay?"

"Matt, seeing you like I did in that basement scared the hell out of me..." He told him. "It's going to take awhile until I can relax, okay?"

"Okay, I guess you're right." Matt replied. "I would be the same if it was the other way around."

"Good and please don't you ever go and do something like that again." Danny said. "I don't think my nerves could take it."

Matt smiled. "Okay, I'll try not to."

"You know we have to talk about this all at some point, right?"

Matt sighed. "I know that I should have probably told you but I was just doing what I thought was best."

"I understand that Matt, but I just wished you had spoken to me and told me about it... I could have helped."

"How Danny?" He asked. "Harriet didn't want your help... she didn't want anyone's help."

"Apart from yours..." Danny pointed out.

"Yeah, apart from mine..."

"I get that, but I'm just worried about you..." He told him. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I was stabbed in the stomach, there isn't anything much more painful..."

"I don't mean that, Matt." Danny looked at him. "I don't want Harriet and you getting back together and then breaking up again."

"We're not going to break up." Matt glared at him.

"Don't look at me like that... no one wants you guys to work out more then me, but I've got to be realistic here, a few weeks ago, you hated each other..." Danny reminded him. "Remember you had that big fight..."

"We got over it like all the other fights we've had."

"It was different this time, Matt and you know it." Danny replied.

"What's your point here, Danny?"

"My point is you two are getting married." Danny told him. "Remember, I've been there twice...it's hard work and I'm not saying that you two aren't meant for each other, but don't ruin what you have by rushing things."

"We're not..."

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Danny cut in.

"I know what I'm doing, Danny."

"Really?"

"Yeah...Do you know when I realised it... It was a few days before we got engaged..." Matt started, deciding not to inform him that technically they weren't even a couple. "It was a Sunday and I made her breakfast in bed and we didn't get up all day, all we did was..."

"Okay, stop!" Danny held up his hand. "I don't need to hear any more."

"I was going to say talk." Matt rolled his eyes. "We stayed in bed and talked. It was nothing important... just about the show, movies, books, the past...We talked about that trip to New York the three of us went on about 5 years ago..."

"Oh, I remember... when I played the 3rd wheel and you guys were all lovey-dovey."

"But it was a good trip, right?"

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun." Danny smiled slightly.

"We should go again and this time you could bring Jordan."

"In case you forget Matt, she's having a baby." Danny replied.

"So, we'll go after."

"You probably wouldn't have as much fun as you'd think you would if we brought along a crying baby."

"Uh, make that two crying babies..."

"What?"

"Harriet is sort of having one..."

"A crying baby?"

"Yeah."

"She's having a baby?"

"Yep."

"She's pregnant?!"

"Yes, Danny... yes, she's having a baby."

"Oh my god."

"She's gone 9 weeks." Matt informed him.

"Is this why you're getting married?"

"What? No..." Matt insisted. "Well, I guess it's why we wanted to get married so quickly, but it's not the reason, we love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together."

"9 weeks?"

"9 weeks." Matt confirmed with a nod.

"9 weeks ago was when she was..." Danny's voice trailed off, not being able to say the word.

"God, Danny... We're having a baby...can't you just be happy for us?"

"I am... but Matt... What if...what if this baby isn't yours."

Matt didn't reply but he looked away.

"Unless you already know it's not yours..." Danny added, slowly.

"It's not a problem..." Matt claimed. "I mean, you and Jordan are doing it."

"It's a little different, Matt... Jordan's ex-boyfriend might be a jackass but he didn't force her."

"Believe me, Danny you don't need to remind me of what happened with Harriet." Matt looked up at him. "But this is Harriet's baby... and she wants me to be a part of it's life...and so do I."

"Are you sure you know what you're getting into?"

"Yes, I promise you Danny." He claimed. "I was the first person she told when she found out... I was there for the scan... I heard its heartbeat... I'll be there when they're born... I'll be their father no matter what; blood doesn't really matter does it? I mean, we haven't got the same blood, but you're my brother... you always will be."

Danny smiled slightly, listening to him. He knew that he wasn't only just doing it because he thought it was the right thing to do. He really wanted to be with Harriet and her child. "Well, I guess this means I'm going to be a uncle then."

"I guess so." Matt smiled.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." He replied.

"So, you better get better real soon..."

"I know...I will." Matt replied. "I promise."

"Good... Now get some rest."

"Danny..."

"Hey, I'm older and smarter..." He cut in. "Do as you're told."

"Okay fine, but not because you told me too, but because I'm tired."

"Okay, Matty...if you say so..." Danny grinned, watching him lay back down. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

Matt rolled his eyes before closing them but smiled slightly. He felt so much better by just talking to Danny and telling him the truth... maybe things would work out okay, after all.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
